Seats for bicycles have traditionally been shaped as saddles having a broad padded rear portion that narrows into a forward-protruding nose, with the nose extending between the rider's legs. The pressure that such noses can place on the sensitive tissue between the rider's legs has caused discomfort in many riders, and has generated concerns about the health effects of traditional bicycle seats. Such concerns have given rise to various different types of non-traditional bicycle seats. Some such seats have been saddles with cutouts in the center of the nose, with a split nose (where the seat has two protruding noses), and/or with a shortened nose. Some such seats have been provided with additional adjustability features, attempting to position the nose in a more optimal position between the rider's legs. Other non-traditional bicycle seats have eliminated the nose of the bicycle seat altogether, producing nose-less bicycle seats that do not have the traditional saddle shape.